Time of Remembrance
by Cherryshmallow
Summary: The Doctor encounters a lively, brave, woman when the TARDIS takes control and lands in the 1883. They are fast friends and she travles with him. A sense of recognition hangs between them but they can't place it. They travel until the Doctor discovers a curious pocket watch on Cherie's dresser.
1. Chapter 1

"Run!" Was the first thing he heard after walking out of the TARDIS.

He looked around for the person who had yelled it, but saw no one. "But we just got here!" The Doctor turned to Clara, "we never run this soon." Just as he finished talking, though, a girl dressed in a Victorian styled dress ran into sight. As she ran past the two stunned time travelers she stopped and looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"Run dammit! There is no talking to this thing. I have angered it and now I think it wants blood. There is no stopping it!" She looked back the way she had come as something not of this world screeched loudly. "That'll be him. He is very close now. Are you going to run or just stand here?" She took a few nervous steps away from them.

"Well Clara, are you up for some exercise?" The Doctor held out his hand in her direction. She grinned and put her hand in his.

"When haven't I been?" She answered.

"Good, let's go! Follow me." The girl said and started running in the opposite direction of the loud grunts and screeches of the creature.

She was fast, even in the dress. She was a few yards ahead of the Doctor and Clara. She quickly veered to the right heading in the direction of a building. As they got closer a pungent stench of animal waste got stronger.

"What is that?" Clara asked covering her nose.

"That is the stables!" The mystery girl answered, smiling. She was enjoying this as much as the two of them.

"And why are we…?"

"Oh, that is brilliant!" The Doctor interrupted Clara. "Cover up our smell so it can't track us."

"Correctomundo!" The girl said, as she slid open the door and ushered them inside.

When Clara was through, the girl closed the door quickly. She then leaned against the door looking at the Doctor and his companion.

"So Doctor what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Well, see that is a funny story. I was bringing Clara home, but the TARDIS had other…. Wait, how did you know who I am?" He said as he realized that she had said his name, or what everyone called him.

"I'm not sure." The girl answered, looking confused. "Maybe one of you said it?" She said a little desperately.

"I don't think so, but we can talk about that later. The question is what is a Llysnafeddceffyl doing in Victorian times? Also what did you do to make it angry? They are usually very peaceful." The Doctor turned to look accusingly at the girl.

"I didn't do anything. I stepped on a stick and woke up the creature. It jumped up and when I tried to be calm and talk to it, it charged at me. I started running then. It was insane." The girl answered.

The Doctor opened his mouth to go on a tangent about something, but Clara started talking first. "I'm Clara, and this is the Doctor, as you know. What is your name?" Clara held out her hand.

The woman took it and shook it. "My name is Cherie. It is nice to meet the two of you." Cherie looked grateful that the other woman had stopped the Doctor before he had begun.

"Why were you near the Lisnafeedsefl?"

"Llysnafeddceffyl." The Doctor corrected, as he began to pace in front of them.

"Yes, that." Clara said giving him a look.

Cherie watched the doctor pace as she explained that the servants had been talking of an alien roaming the grounds and breaking things and terrorizing the animals. They were all terrieifed of going out at night and would keep to their quarters as much as possible. Cherie had simply gone to investigate the creature that they were all scared of.

"You have servants?" Clara asked eyes wide.

"Really, Clara? This woman goes out to investigate a possibly dangerous alien on her own and all you care about is that she has servants?" The Doctor was staring at Cherie like she was a new specimen. "You humans never cease to amaze me." He said softer.

"They aren't my servants. I'm staying with a friend, they are her and her husband's servants. Why do you say humans as if you aren't one yourself?" Cherie looked at the Doctor curiously.

"Because I'm not!" He exclaimed. "shhhhh shht shhh!" He said quickly.

They all fell silent as they heard approaching footsteps. They all moved towards the door. Cherie opened it a little bit and they all peeked out at the unusual creature. It closely resembled a hairless horse, with iridescent blue and green skin. It was also covered in a thick slime that fell off of it, landing of the grass.

"That is disgusting." Clara whispered as Cherie and the Doctor murmured, "It's beautiful." simultaneously.

"Wait, what do you mean you're not human?" Cherie whispered urgently looking at the Doctor, whose head was just above her's looking through the gap in the door.

He just grinned down at her and put a finger over his lips. Then he went back to admiring the Llysnafeddceffyl.

After a few minutes of sniffing the air, the Llysnafeddceffyl turned and went back the way it had come. The Doctor pulled open and hurried over to the slime left on the grass.

"Doctor?" Cherie stormed out of the stables after him. "What did you mean?"

"He is a Time Lord. Really old, two hearts, and really frustrating."

"Oi! I'm right here!"

The Doctor was now on all fours poking the slime and smelling it. The two women just watched, one with disgust and the other with frustration.

"So he is an alien too then?" Cherie asked Clara. Then her eyes widened, "you're not an alien too, are you?"

Clara started laughing. "No of course not, I'm as human as you get." Cherie looked relieved.

The Doctor suddenly stood up and started to follow the Llysnafeddceffyl.

"Where are you going?" Cherie yelled after him.

"I need to get to the TARDIS." He said over his shoulder. The two women had no choice but to hurry after him.


	2. Chapter 2

They got to the TARDIS and the Doctor entered, then Clara, and finally Cherie. She looked around, but for some reason wasn't surprised in the least. It was bigger on the inside, but somehow she had already known that.

"Nice decorations." She said casually. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction of seeing her amazement. "I like the circle things." She walked up and around the council.

The Doctor, who had been watching her eagerly from the council, looked a bit disappointed. "You like the decorations? That's it?" He asked

"Yeah, I mean it's obvious that there may be a size difference. How big is it in here anyways?" She asked, reaching his side.

He smiled, "Very big. Now we need to find some rope, wait, no not rope. Clara, go to the kitchen and grab me the blue box in the cabinet under the sink. Cherie, follow me!" He ran out of the council room.

"What are we doing?" She said as she followed him into a room full of what looked like junk.

"We are bringing Slimy home."

"You are NOT naming her slimy!" She countered, "How are you going to do that anyways?"

"Trap it in the TARDIS, and then take it home." He grabbed a net of some sort and threw it at Cherie. He proceeded to snatch seemingly random things and give them to her.

"Yes, I figured that out, but _how_?"

"I'm still working on that bit. Catch!" he tossed another miscellaneous object into Cherie's already full arms. "That should be it. Come along!"

He hurried back to the control room not waiting for Cherie, who was struggling.

"That's fine, just leaving the small woman in a big dress, to carry all of your things." She mumbled.

"Did you say something?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yes, I said…" She stopped speaking as he turned into the control room, not listening. "Perfect." She picked up her pace and then dumped the junk onto the floor next to the council.

"Careful with that!" the Doctor scolded her. She just stuck her tongue out at his back.

"It is junk!" She dusted off her dress and made a face when she found that some of the slime, from Slimy, had gotten all over her dress. "Doctor, I need to change. I think I am going to go back to the house quickly." She hastily made her way to the door and ran out before he could protest.

She walked quickly back to the manor, and then snuck in. After she had gotten changed into some trousers and shirt that she had stolen from the stable boy, she looked around her room. She had been thinking on her way back to the house. What if she went with the Doctor and Clara? It would be fun.

Cherie walked to her window and could just see the blue of the TARDIS through the night. That is when she made up her mind. It was so simple, as if she had always known she belonged in that blue box. Cherie grabbed her knapsack that she kept under her bed. It had the few things that she had found about a month ago. It wasn't much. There was some odd clothing that looked a lot like Clara's. Also a pocket watch, though it didn't work. The last item was a book that she had always been too afraid to open.

She quickly threw the bag over her shoulder and went to her door. She stopped a moment to look at her room, where she had been staying for the past month. She would miss this place, and her friends here. It wasn't like she would never come back though. Maybe this was all a dream and she would wake up tomorrow. It didn't matter. She closed the door and ran back to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, here is the box you wanted. What is inside it anyways?" Clara asked carrying the small container over to the Doctor who was slaving over some contraption.<p>

"It's a food of sorts. Not good for humans at all, but Llysnafeddceffyl, like it very much." He answered not looking up from what he was doing.

"So are we using it as some sort of bate?"

"Yes, Clara now if you don't mind, Shhhh"

"Rude." She said sitting down and resting her chin on her hand. "Where has that girl,"

"Cherie"

"… Cherie gone off to?" She finished.

"I don't know! She was here and now she isn't." He started whacking, whatever his project was, with a metal rod.

"Well I thought you would care, since that creature obviously isn't fond of her and if she leaves the TARDIS, she may very well be killed." She had to raise her voice over the racket he was making.

He suddenly looked up at Clara with and expression that told her she was right. "Oh!" He got up and ran back to the hallway, "Cherie? " He called. Then he ran for the door of the TARDIS. Just as he opened it, there was a screech from Slimy. "That is very not good!" He ran out, towards where the noise had come from, Clara running after him.

* * *

><p>She heard the screech and froze. She was still on the open lawn of the manor. There was nowhere to hide and Slimy was after her.<p>

"What do you do if a beast is rushing after you? Think, think, think." She said to herself as she saw a shadow moving towards her. She knew that she probably shouldn't challenge it. She didn't even know how to challenge it. Submissive maybe, but then if that didn't work she would be worse off. Running wouldn't work since this thing was fast.

It was closer now, three meters away at the most. Running was not an option. Cherie heard the Doctor and Clara yelling for her, but they were too far away. They would never get to her in time.

Cherie crouched down bowing her head. "I hope this works." She whispered. Then she began to sing, because singing is the only that could calm her down. It was a song that she had, had in her head for so long. She knew it was too radical for this time so she had always kept it to herself, but now she quietly sang.

"You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug," She began and just kept going even when the footfalls where nearly on top of her. She closed her eyes when they stopped mere inches from where she crouched.

After a few more lines a new melody joined in. It wasn't the same song but it fit perfectly somehow. It was beautiful and sad, and it came from right in front of her.

Cherie looked up and Slimy was lying down in front of her. The sound was coming from her. Cherie looked into her eyes and saw sadness, and loneliness like she had never seen before. She was so surprised that she stopped singing and just gazed into those lost eyes.

* * *

><p>They ran together until suddenly the Doctor stopped, causing Clara to run into him.<p>

"Doctor, why have we stopped? That thing is going after Cherie." He help up his had to signal her to stop talking and then touched his ear. He looked back at her and mouthed, "Listen."

She listened and heard someone singing. It was a beautiful song and she thought she recognized it from somewhere. While she was trying to place the song, another beautiful tune joined in. "What is that?" she asked.

"That is Slimy telling a story." He then began to slowly walk towards the joined music till Cherie and the Llysnafeddceffyl came into sight. Slimy was lying down in front of Cherie's kneeling form. They were both looking at each other so intensely. Cherie must have been so intent that she forgot to keep singing. She just looked. It was a stunning sight.

The Doctor looked at Clara and he was grinning. "It is so rare for anyone to hear a Llysnafeddceffyl sing. They normally only do it together and never in front of any other creature. This is _not_ something you see every day Clara. This is magical.


End file.
